May 28, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The May 28, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 28, 2012 at New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. Episode summary Kofi Kingston & R-Truth vs Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger Kofi Kingston and R-Truth left it all on the mat with the WWE Tag Team Championship on the line. Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler momentarily seized the advantage of the high-adrenaline matchup, but some remarkable teamwork gave Kingston and R-Truth the big edge. After R-Truth springboarded his tag team partner into Swagger, he drilled The All-American American into the canvas head first and secured the pinfall. After the match, Ziggler's short temper was on full display as he shouted, "I'm better than this!" to Vickie Guerrero and Swagger and stormed off. Can the duo of Ziggler and Swagger survive this misstep? One thing's for sure: The Show-Off is not a happy camper when he's on the losing end of any contest. Backstage, it appeared Big Show was about to unleash more of his rage, this time on Santino Marella, but Brodus Clay stopped The World's Largest Athlete and confronted him about talking trash earlier in the show. Big Show accepted Clay's challenge for a match and made him a promise: "Forget about dancing, because after tonight, you won't be walking." CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan Things are really starting to get interesting between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, and we're not even talking about the stellar action in the ring. Punk and Bryan hammered away at each other in this back-and-forth contest with kicks, submissions and high-risk maneuvers. Midway through the match, though, Bryan's ex-girlfriend AJ came out to the ring wearing Punk's official merchandise (T-shirt and wristbands) and began to cheer on The Straight Edge Superstar. After Bryan took advantage by wrenching Punk's left arm repeatedly, Punk found a second wind and mounted a rally, but the submission specialist seized the momentum again by nailing a punishing superplex. Bryan then took one of the turnbuckle covers off and AJ scrambled to tell the referee that Bryan was trying to cheat. As The Second City Savior shot AJ a disapproving glare, Bryan used the extra time to recover, planted Punk into the exposed turnbuckle and pinned the WWE Champion in the Non-Title Match. Following the exhausting battle, Kane snuck up on Bryan, drove a steel chair into his back and chokeslammed him onto it, getting payback for Bryan's relentless assault on last week's SmackDown. Kane prepared to go after Punk next, but AJ came to The Straight Edge Superstar's rescue and slid him a steel chair so he could defend himself. Punk laid into The Big Red Machine with blow after blow of the steel chair as AJ watched and smiled. Perhaps having AJ as his adoring fan has its benefits after all. Brodus Clay vs. Big Show turned into a wild brawl Before the match even began, Big Show taunted Brodus Clay by calling The Funkasaurus a laughingstock who embarrasses himself on a nightly basis. The World's Largest Athlete then drilled Brodus with a huge spear, refusing to wait for the bell to dish out a mountainous load of punishment. Using the top of the announce table, Big Show slammed the splintered wood repeatedly onto Clay's back. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth tried to rush out to rescue Brodus, but they were dealt a devastating beatdown as well. First, Kingston was catapulted hard into the barricade, and then R-Truth was tossed into the steel ring steps. Big Show finished off his path of destruction with a brutal WMD to The Funkasaurus' face. The World's Largest Athlete started the night by claiming he can now do whatever he wants to whoever he wants, and this savage attack certainly proves that point. What carnage will Big Show have planned for John Cena when the Cenation leader returns to Raw next week? Results * Tag Team Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth © defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes